Journal de Drago Malefoy
by ImAStrangerInAStrangeLand
Summary: Un extrait du journal de Drago Malefoy, après sa rencontre dans les toilettes avec Harry (6ème année)


[center]Hello toi qui t'es perdu(e)!

Ce One-Shot est au départ un devoir de littérature anglaise: "écrivez le journal intime d'un personnage de fiction de votre choix. Il faut que le journal respecte le caractère du personnage, son époque, son milieu, sa manière de parler. Minimum 200mots."

J'ai choisi Drago parce que j'adore ce personnage, et je pense qu'il peut être super interessant!

Donc voila la version française, j'espère que c'est pas trop mal! ^^

~*~[/center]

Je viens de me réveiller à l'infirmerie et tout mon corps me fait mal. J'étais recouvert de pansements, alors j'en ai soulevé un pour trouver une grosse cicatrice rouge. Je l'ai reposé et en ai soulevé un autre qui cachait une cicatrice pire encore. Mais d'où viennent-elles? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. La dernière chose dont je me souviens et d'avoir couru à travers l'école. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir? Allé, réfléchis... Je ne pense pas que je me serais fait ça tout seul... Pourquoi et comment j'aurais fait ça? Ca veut dire que quelqu'un m'a fait ça. Mais je ne peux pas m'être battu avec quelqu'un et avoir fini comme ça, ce serait une trop grande honte! Ce n'est pas possible! Personne dans cette école n'aurait pu me faire ca... Je suis le meilleur de cet école.

OK, peut-être que Granger a des meilleures notes que moi (ça me tue d'avoir à dire ça)mais je ne pense pas que cette miss-je-sais-tout aurait pu faire ça. Je pense qu'elle ne connais même pas ce genre de sorts, c'est pas le genre de sorts qu'on trouve dans les livres de cours. Et c'est une sang-de-bourbe. Je ne peux pas avoir été envoyé ici par une sang-de-bourbe. Et surement pas Granger, la meilleure amie de Potter.

Bref, mes affaires sont humides, donc j'étais dans un endroit humide.

Les toilettes.

[i]Il m'a vu.[/i] Le balafré m'a vu pleurer, seul dans les toilettes. Pourquoi il m'a suivi?

D'ailleurs, je me demande quel sort il m'a lancé. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, ni vu quelque chose comme ça. C'était quoi déjà? Setsempra? Sectempra? Je demanderais à Severus...

Je suis sur que Potter est allé dire que je l'ai attaqué et qu'il s'est juste défendu. Et tout le monde va le croire, pauvre petit Potty. Parce qu'il est l'Elu. Parce qu'il est le Survivant. Parce qu'il est celui qu a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Foutu Saint Potter. Toujours à se plaindre pour rien, toujours acclamé pour une cicatrice, pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas demandé, quelque chose dont il ne se souvient même pas. Saint Potter qui a sauvé le monde, il le sauvra encore, il détruira Celui-dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Lui, sa belette, et sa sang-de-bourbe.

Ugh, Pomfresh arrive. Une autre que je ne peux pas supporter.

[center][i]*[/i][/center]

Je pense qu'elle veut m'empoisonner avec ses horribles potions. Vraiment. A chaque fois que je viens, elle me donne un "médicament" encore plus mauvais que le précédent. Je pense vraiment qu'elle veut me tuer. Comme Potter. Comme ses amis. Comme le Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Comme mon père si j'échoue. En fait, tout le monde voudrait ma mort. Sauf peut être ma mère. Et Dumbledore. Et franchement, je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il devrait vouloir ma mort au moins autant que Potter: je suis un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suis un Mangemort, et je veux le tuer. Je suis sur qu'il le sait, je suis sur qu'il sait pour la marque sur mon bras gauche, cette maudite marque. J'étais si impatient de la recevoir! C'était comme si, si je la recevais, j'aurais tout réussi dans ma vie. J'aurais été presque aussi puissant que Lui. Mais je ne le suis pas. J'ai été si stupide! Depuis que je l'ai, je suis juste un autre Mangemort aux pieds de ce... cette face de serpent, à exécuter tous ses ordres, combler tous ses désirs... Je déteste ça. Mais je dois obéir, parce que si je ne le fais pas, Il me tuera, avec toute ma famille. donc je vais être un bon petit Mangemort et réparer cette armoire à disparaitre, et trouver un moyen de tuer Dumbledore. Même s'il est surement la seule personne qui peut penser qu'il y a du bon en moi.

[center][i]*[/i][/center]

Pansy et Blaise sont venus me voir. Pansy a presque vu ce que j'ai écrit, mais heureusement, je l'ai entendue et j'ai fermé mon carnet à temps. On a discuté de ce qu'il s'était passé, et j'ai appris que j'avais dormi plusieurs heures. Ils sont venus pendant que tout le monde mangeait dans la Grande Salle, et ils sont restés environ 10minutes. Apparamment, seuls Severus, Dumbledore et moi savons qui a lancé ce sort. Je leur ai dit que je ne me souvenais de rien. ce sont mes meilleurs amis, mais je ne sais pas si je peux leur faire entièrement coniance; après tout, ils sont des Mangemorts aussi maintenant. Ils pourraient tou répéter au Maître, et je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne que Potter m'a fait ça. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à mourrir parce que j'ai fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes.

Peut-être que je devrais partir d'ici et aller vivre ailleurs. Ou voyager dans le monde sorciers. De toute façon, Il trouverait un moyen de me tuer, après avoir tué les personnes auxquelles je tiens. Et encore, il aurait envoyé un gentil Mangemort faire le sale boulot à sa place, comme il le fait avec moi. Mais je suis un sang-pur et un Malefoy. Et un Malefoy ne se plaint pas. Un Malefoy ne pleure pas. Un Malefoy est toujours digne. Un Malefoy est toujours fier. Un Malefoy ne montre aucune faiblesse.

Des fois, je me demande comment aurait été ma vie si je n'avais pas été un Malefoy. Je suis fatigué d'être un Malefoy.

Je n'imagine même pas ce que ferais mon père s'il apprenait que Granger, une sang-de-bourbe qui a déjà des meilleures notes que moi depuis que je suis entré dans cette école, m'a frappé en troisième année... Il me lancerait surement quelques Doloris.  
>D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était capable de ça. Elle m'a plutôt impressioné... pour une née-moldue.<p>

Je suis fatigué, je vais essayer de dormir avec que Pomfresh arrive avec ses potions...


End file.
